


Идеальная

by Kimatoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Флер глядит в зеркало и улыбается. Она не может найти ни одного изъяна. И хотела бы — но их не существует. Она — вейла. А вейла идеальна всегда, даже если в ней всего капля вейловой крови.





	Идеальная

В декабре темнеет рано, поэтому Флер приходится зажечь свечи, чтобы нормально увидеть свое отражение в зеркале. Флер терпеть не может мертвый искусственный свет, она отказалась от электричества, хотя Артур однажды предлагал провести его в их дом. Свечи дают ровный свет живого пламени. В нем Флер не выглядит искусственной, в нем Флер выглядит еще прекрасней, чем при дневном свете. И это так кстати, ведь ей нужно подготовиться к рандеву.

Вечернее свидание — тот случай, когда необходимо выглядеть идеально. Никаких кругов под глазами, прическа — волосок к волоску, ровный, слегка мерцающий тон кожи, еле заметный запах духов. Все это не появляется ниоткуда. Все это требует усилий. Вот и сейчас — Флер бросает взгляд в зеркало и раздумывает, какую помаду ей выбрать. На туалетном столике их лежит очень много, но — нет нужного оттенка. Ровного, матового, чтоб придавал губам оттенок чайной розы и контрастировал с синим бархатом платья. Флер перебирает тюбик за тюбиком, откладывая отвергнутые в ящик, и думает. Думает о сегодняшнем вечере, ей так хочется увидеть его финал, но нельзя спешить — иначе все пойдет крахом. Ничто не дается даром, но все можно получить, если только захотеть. В мире Флер все именно так.

Вот найден нужный оттенок помады, и Флер глядит в зеркало и улыбается. Она не может найти ни одного изъяна. И хотела бы — но их не существует. Она — вейла. А вейла идеальна всегда, даже если в ней всего капля вейловой крови. Флер проводит по волосам щеткой, закручивает их в сложный узел на затылке, скрепляет его невидимками с навершиями из розовых жемчужин. Остается только подобрать духи.

На туалетном столике множество флаконов и пузырьков. Запах важен, на него мужчины реагируют порой даже острее, чем на красивое личико или точеную фигуру. Ошибиться нельзя.

Она задумчиво перебирает флаконы: хрусталь, стекло, камень. Все они плотно закрыты крышечками, но Флер хорошо помнит все запахи. Вот пальцы натыкаются на черный ониксовый флакон с пульверизатором — подарок от отца на окончание первого года в Шармбатоне. Цветочный аромат, начинающийся нотами ананаса, гиацинта, пачули, ириса и розового перца, позже раскрывающийся на коже жасмином и цитрусом. И еще позже — слегка заметная землистость: мускус, пачули, ваниль и ветивер. Отец Флер умер три года назад от сердечного приступа.

Рядом с этим флаконом стоит подарок Билла на свадьбу. Простое прозрачное стекло, серебряная пробка, мандарин, персик, жасмин, тубероза. Милый запах, только недорогой, поэтому Флер им пользуется редко. Да и вспоминать, в какое чудовище в конце концов превратился Билл, — не очень приятно. Кто же знал, что ликантропия будет прогрессировать скачками?

Чуть дальше — вычурный хрусталь с крышечкой в форме розы. Сладкие, сложные, тяжелые. Их можно наносить не больше капли, и то потом сложно выветрить запах: нероль, папайя, сандал, амариллис, лилия и нарцисс. Подарок от Молли на рождение Мари-Виктуар. Тяжелый запах — стоит переборщить, и начинает кружиться голова. Молли так и не смогла оправиться после смерти сына и умерла во сне в две тысячи пятом.

Флакон из темного стекла. Легкий запах груши и зеленого чая — подарок Габриэль. Сестренка легка и наивна, как порыв ветра, в ней так и не проснулась магия вейл, наверное, потому, что мать крутила роман не только с отцом Флер. Дневной запах, не к месту сейчас.

Порой Флер жаль, что она не может сама составить идеальный аромат, аромат, который бы отразил ее саму, настоящую, со всей кровью вейлы, со всем шармом. Увы, каждый запах на ее столике, каждая коробочка теней, помада, румяна — это память о людях, которым она была когда-то важна. Сама она умирать не собирается. Впрочем, даже не идеальные запахи помогают. Не секрет, что люди тянутся к подобным себе, и запах — хороший способ мимикрии.

Не говоря уже о том, что вся косметика Флер служит ровно одной цели — поддерживать ее молодой и прекрасной. Больше всего в жизни Флер боится состариться.

В кармашке накидки лежит пустой пузырек. Когда-то Гарри Поттер в нем преподнес ей тоник для лица — самой Флер не с руки было обращаться к авроратским зельеварам, а квалификации английских аптекарей она не доверяла, вот и попросила Гарри — по старой дружбе…

Сегодня вечером, лишь только Гарри поцелует Флер — а он поцелует, в этом нет никаких сомнений, — в этом пузырьке окажется душа национального героя. Флер добавит этой истерзанной душе волшебства, очарования, а она даст ей новую возможность быть, ведь прочие экспонаты коллекции стали украшать Флер слабее от раза к разу. Скоро она может начать стареть и тогда — перестанет быть идеальной. Флер этого ни за что не допустит. Даже если для этого понадобится не одна чужая душа.


End file.
